


Dress Up

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Name Calling, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett wearing a dress during GMM gives Link an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

“Hey princess, how’s it going?”

Rhett slowly walked into the office, careful to not catch the dress on anything. “Oh, fine. Just another day in my kingdom.” He said nonchalantly.

Rhett had lost the game he and Link played in GMM that day, and as a result he had to wear a pink princess dress for the rest of the day. He adjusted the dress so he could sit in his chair comfortably.

Link gave him a once over. “You look good. Pink is a nice color on you.”

Rhett laughed. “Thanks. I’m actually enjoying this, it’s pretty comfy.” Rhett put his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. “I could wear this all day.”

Link giggled. “Good, because you have to.”

Rhett remained in the dress for the rest of the day, with Jen taking a couple pictures to post on the Rhett and Link Instagram account. Link couldn’t help but admire how Rhett carried himself in the dress; there was something vaguely sensual about it.

A few weeks after the dress incident, Link was at the mall picking up a few things when he happened to glance at the display window of a women’s clothing store. Link imagined what Rhett would look like in some of the dresses he saw and began licking his lips.

“I think I want a closer look at some of those dresses.” Link casually walked into the store and began to browse through the racks. He normally didn’t go into women’s clothing stores, and felt a little out of place.

“Good afternoon, can I help you find something?” Link was greeted by a friendly saleswoman. He blushed a little.

“Oh no, I’m just looking around for something for…my wife.” He lied. He felt it would be best to not reveal his actual intentions to a total stranger at the mall.

“Okay, well if you need something, just let me know!” She said with a smile. After she walked away, Link looked around the store a little bit more. He was about to leave when a calf length purple dress caught his eye. It was sleeveless and shimmery; it looked like something a woman would wear to a cocktail party.

“Hmmm. Rhett would look good in that one.” Link browsed through the rack in order to find the biggest size possible. He wasn’t sure what size dress Rhett would wear, but he figured they could make it work somehow. On his way to the register he also grabbed a pair of stockings. Link enjoyed how stockings looked on women, and wanted to see if they had the same effect on Rhett.

When he got home from the mall, Rhett was laying on the couch watching TV. “Hey Link, how’d it go at the mall?”

Link smiled. “Good. I got something for you.” Link handed Rhett the bag from the women’s clothing store. Rhett pulled out the dress and looked at Link in confusion. “You got me a dress? And stockings?”

Link placed a hand on top of Rhett’s. “I know you feel pretty comfortable wearing a dress on the show, do you think you’d want to wear one for other reasons?”

Rhett looked down at the dress and looked back up at Link, who was giving him a commanding yet seductive look. It was true he was fine with wearing dresses for work reasons, but he never considered doing it in other contexts. “Be a good pet and put this on for me.” Link said in a low voice.

Rhett blushed; he was eager to please his master and wearing a dress seemed like a reasonable request. “Yes sir.” Link planted a kiss on Rhett’s nose, and both men went upstairs to their bedroom.

Link sat on the bed and waited as Rhett got changed in the bathroom. He knew he was taking a risk by introducing the dress idea without any prior discussion with Rhett, but the idea was irresistible. He was glad Rhett was so willing to try it.

“Link, these stockings are a huge pain in the ass to put on.” Rhett called out from the bathroom.

“I know, just take your time my love.” Link said in an encouraging voice. After a few minutes, Link could hear the rustling of the dress. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get this dress zipped up all the way.”

“That’s all right, just do the best you can.” Link heard Rhett grunt as he struggled with the dress. “This is just a little experiment, don’t worry about being perfect.”

Rhett slowly stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He had a demure look on his face, which was slightly turned away from Link. “How is this Master? Do you like it?”

Link sat up; he could feel himself starting to get hard. “I love it. You look beautiful, my pet. Turn around so I can get a good look at you.”

Rhett slowly turned and Link let his eyes wander all over him. The stockings gave his legs a lovely sheen, and the dress stopped above his knees, providing a nice view of his legs. The front of the dress stretched tightly across Rhett’s broad chest and the zipper was zipped about ¾ths of the way up his back.  _This is better than I expected._  Link thought. He motioned for Rhett to sit next to him on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Link said as he began kissing Rhett on the neck. “Do you like this?”

“Yes sir, I like it a lot.”

Link put a hand on Rhett’s thigh and slowly moved it up the dress, allowing his fingers to brush against Rhett’s cock. “You’re absolutely irresistible.” Link moved on from Rhett’s neck and kissed him on the lips. “Get on all fours. I’m going to fuck you in this dress.”

Rhett got on the bed and did as Link asked. Link got up and undressed before tossing a bottle of lube on the bed. Then he knelt in between Rhett’s legs and stroked his thighs. The smoothness of the stockings and the way they looked on Rhett’s skin made him even harder.

“Hmmm, it looks like you got a run in your stockings baby.” Link said, picking at a small hole located on Rhett’s calf. “I guess I’ll have to take them off.”

Link slowly removed the stockings and set them aside, then removed Rhett’s boxers. He lifted the skirt of the dress up so that Rhett’s ass was exposed. Link smacked it and Rhett moaned a little; he was becoming hard as well.

“This…this is nice.” Link growled. “Very,  _very_  nice.” Link balled up the stockings. “I’m going to gag you, is that okay? If you need me to stop use our non-verbal signal.”

“Yes sir, that’s fine.” Rhett wiggled his ass in anticipation as Link stuffed the stockings in his mouth. Link got back behind Rhett and undid the zipper so he could get better access to his back. He used his fingers to draw on Rhett’s skin for a while before reaching up the dress and stroking his dick. Rhett pulled on the sheets and grunted.

“Sounds like you’re ready for me beautiful.” Rhett nodded and Link kissed a line down his back. He massaged Rhett’s asshole a bit while stroking himself. When he felt like they were ready, Link applied a healthy amount of lube to himself and Rhett and slowly slid inside him. Rhett let out a muffled growl once Link was all the way in.

“Fuck, you look stunning.” Link said as he gently moved his hips in circles against Rhett’s ass. “I just wanna fuck you senseless.” Rhett nodded in response to this.

“Is that what you want, baby? You want to be my little whore in a dress right now?” Rhett moaned and nodded again.

“Excellent.” Link hissed as he quickened his pace, rapidly moving in and out of Rhett and repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. Rhett whined and whimpered, his sounds damped by the stockings in his mouth. Link slid his hands up the dress and raked his nails up and down Rhett’s sides. The sounds of the dress material moving against Rhett’s body were a nice addition to the moans and cries of pleasure coming from both men.

Link slid the dress up even further so that Rhett’s lower back was exposed along with his ass. He reached around and stroked him again. “I think I want you to come now, but I’m not quite sure.” Link said in a teasing voice.

Rhett trembled, his sweat soaked hair covering his forehead. He bit down into the stockings and breathed heavily through his nose as he continued to hold himself back. He knew better than to come before Link told him to.

Link stroked him a few more times as he weighed his options. “You know, you’ve been such a good obedient pet tonight and you look so fucking hot in this dress…” Link flicked the tip of Rhett’s dick. “I think I’ll let you come now.”

Rhett’s chest rattled with a low groan as he came. Link followed immediately after him, the sight of Rhett in a hiked up dress finally pushing him over the edge. He slowly pulled out before removing the stocking gag and helping Rhett out of the dress. Link carefully folded the items and set them aside. After cleaning up, the two men laid down and Rhett curled up around Link and purred.

“How are you feeling?” Link said while playing with his hair.

“Amazing.” Rhett nuzzled Link’s neck. “I like looking pretty for you, Master.”

“You looked  _very_  pretty, my love, I enjoyed seeing you like that. Would you like to do it again sometime?”

“Yes please. Do you think we could get a couple more dresses as well?”

“Absolutely.” Link said. “I love you Rhett.” He kissed him gently.

“I love you too.”


End file.
